The Tower of Nostradamus
Peru, South American forest The Huntik team is finally able to contact Lok's father, Eathon Lambert through a Nexus with the Titan World of Huntik. Eathon tells Lok about a new evil force called the Blood Spiral, one that only the Casterwill family can face. He leaves the team clues in the form of prophecies by the Casterwill seer, Nostradamus. Synopsis The Huntik team must rescue Peter from the Nostradamus' Tower after Wilder and his team come looking to uncover its secrets. Eathon contacts Lok and tells him he must find the Willblade, and Nostradamus' Scrying Glass will be vital in sending them in the right direction. Plot ;A Museum Job The Organization, easily locating the tower of Nostradamus in Salon, France, seek out a scrying glass said to show him the future in the building now converted into a museum run by the Huntik Foundation. Instead of breaking in and causing a ruckus, Wilder simply buys tickets so they can snoop around. Already suspicious, the attendant at the desk, a Huntik operative named Billie , looks through files on known Organization members and comes across the file for Hoffman. As the Organization members go on their way through the museum, she reveals this to the other Huntik operatives working in the museum, including Peter. While they are discussing this, the Organization members destroy their cameras. Peter and Billie, who summons Melee Artist, go to stop Wilder and his men, only to be defeated. As the third Huntik operative tries to dial for help, Hoffman uses a Rippleburst spell to thwart her attempts. ;Mission to Salon At the Huntik International HQ in Manhattan, New York, to discuss future plans pertaining to the Organization, the distress call is received from the operatives in Salon, France. Dante's team is contacted by Metz and assigned this mission, The Seer's Tower. While flying to France, a hologram of Eathon Lambert appears on the Lambert Holotome, who directs him to seek the path of the Willblade after finding Nostradamus' scrying glass in his observatory. As the communication breaks up, hostile aircraft are picked up by the plane's radar. Organization Suits launch seeker missiles fueled by the Targetfind spell, but Zhalia uses her Thoughtspecter illusions to evade. ;The Seer's Observatory Inside Nostradamus' tower, Wilder's men find the door to the observatory. Not heeding the warning written above the door, they enter. Unperceived by them, the Casterwill symbol appears as a voice calls out doom upon Wilder and the Organization. The men keep searching for the magical scrying glass, not seeing the objects of magic right under their noses. The Huntik team arrives, noticing Peter motioning towards the front door from where he is being held captive. Using a combination of magic, Zhalia's mastery of disguise, and Springer, the team is able to free Peter and the other two operatives. They arrive at the door, noticing Wilder's men being oblivious to the three Sentry Triclops Titans in the room. According to Zhalia, they are nearly impervious to damage due to their Precognitive Dodge ability. ;Through the Scrying Glass As Wilder is about to uncover the scrying glass' chest, Sophie Casterwill uses a Bubblelift spell to try to secure it. Feyone and Powerbonded Baselaird are summoned to assist in the combat as Wilder summons his own Titan, Incubane, but Feyone is defeated by a Rippleburst spell cast by Hoffman. Meanwhile, both Baselaird and Incubane are sent back to their Amulets due to Lok's being weakened by a Poisonfang spell cast by Hoffman again. Faking a near defeat, the Huntik team manage to trick Wilder and Stack into launching Shadowknife spells toward the Sentry Triclops Titans. The Titans, becoming activated, hurl the invaders out, all the while remaining invisible to all but the Huntik team. The scrying glass secured, Lok projects the quatrain prophecies on the wall. By standing in the moonlight and looking through the glass, Lok is able to read a single quatrain leading to King Arthur's island, Avalon. A message saying, "Good luck, Lok," is also found accompanying the glass in the chest. On the island of kings to the north, Burning lamps call the dragon's breath. A sword saves the future queen, But the red eye will shine on the world. Trivia *In the Italian version of this episode Sophie struck Wilder's face, during the battle at the tower, however in the English CITV version this was censored out. This was noted by Wilder in their next encounter at Avalon, in , despite the English version's censoring. The English Netflix release of the episode however does not censor the moment. *Metz incorrectly addresses Higgans as Momax during the Huntik Foundation Council meeting. Gallery S2E28 Billie Peter cctv.jpg|Billie and Peter watch Wilder and his team S2E28 Melee Artist Peter.jpg|Melee Artist and Peter take on the Organization S2E28 Lok Cherit holotome plane.jpg|A message from Eathon to Lok is cut off S2E28 Organization pilots Huntik jet.jpg|The Organization attack the Huntik team's jet S2E28 Wilders Stack Hoffman Suits Nostradamus observatory.jpg|Wilder and his team enter Nostradamus' hidden observatory S2E28 Feyone 2.jpg|Feyone attacks S2E28 Wilder Dante raypulse.jpg|Wilder hits Dante with a Raypulse S2E28 Baselaird Incubane fight.jpg|Powerbonded Baselaird fights Incubane S2E28 Sophie slaps Wilder.jpg|Sophie slaps Wilder S2E28 Wilder Stack Shadowknife.png|Wilder and Stack use Shadowknife S2E28_Dante_Sentry_Triclops_Lok.png|Dante and Lok's plan works perfectly S2E28_Sentry_Triclops_Organization_Huntik_team.jpg|The Organization are defeated by the Nostradamus' Three Sentry Triclops Titan Profiles 2 28 28